I guess I love her
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Santana is in New York for two weeks now.She met Sally Hummel.Kurt s 19 year old cousin. Santana thinks about Sally and then Sally shows up. But their second meeting will change everything.[Story couples are Klaine, Finchel a little Brittana and other.
1. Chapter 1

Santana was in New York for two weeks now. Today she met Kurt´s Cousin Sally. Sally is 19 has baby blue eyes and dark blonde her. She is tall. Not as tall as Brittany but still tall. Sally wore a dark blue jeans and a black Billy Talent Band T-shirt. She also wore black chucks.

Santana now laid in her bed ,she was thinking about Sally. But suddenly she heard a knock on the apartment door. So she walked out of her room and opened it. In front of her stood Sally. She was bleeding everywhere, had bruises and Scars everywhere. Sally held onto the wall for support. Santana was really shocked and gently scooped the tall dark blonde haired beauty into her arms and carried her into her room bridal style.

"Sally what happened?" Santana asked as she gently pulled Sallys jeans down to exam her. She found a stab wound.

"Me…gay…hate!" She mumbled.

"Sweety who did that to you?" Santana asked and took her phone.

"D-Don´t call an ambulance! Rusty did it!" She mumbled and took Santanas hand. Santana was pissed. She knew that Rusty was Sally´s ex best friend. But he hates gay people so he tries to punch the gay out of Sally everytime he sees her.

"Okay sweety but we really have to get your cuts clean and then bandage the stab wound."Santana told her. She pulled Sallys shirt over the girls head and walked her into to bathroom. She let in the warm water for her ,making sure it isn´t that hot for the tall girl. She gently scooped Sally into her arms before sitting her in the bathtub. The dark blonde haired girl whimpered.

"Shhh sweety everything will be fine!" Santana kissed Sally´s cheek and start to wash out the girls cuts. Some of them were actually really deep.

"S-Sanny it hurts!" Sally was shaking form the pain.

"I know, I mean I can see that Sweety but I really have to get the dirt out of the wounds or you will get an infection!" Santana mentally thanked her dad for telling her what to do when someone gets hurt like that.

"T-thanks for doing that Sanny!" Sally sobbed out. Santana felt really bad for the girl cause she could see how much pain it was. Not just physically but mentally. I mean of Sally was in pain ,her whole body had scars and bruises on it. But even like that Santana thought Sally still looked beautiful.

"I would do anything for my friends!" Santana smiled at her, she was sure she liked her more then a friend even if she had met her only today.

Kurt and Rachel came home and were looking for Santana.

"Santana where are you?" Kurt yelled.

"Bathroom but don´t come in, send Rachel in!" Santana yelled back. Thirty seconds later Rachel walked in. When she saw Sally she was more then just shocked. She freaked out.

"Oh my God!" She screamed in panic. Sally looked down and started to cry. Santana pushed Rachel out of the bathroom with an angry look on her face.

"Shhh Sally it is okay." She rubbed the girls back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shhh Sally it is okay." She rubbed the girls back.

"Rachel what is wrong?!" Kurt asked now in panic mode.

"Sally has cuts and bruises everywhere!" Rachel yelled at him. Kurt ran in.

"Oh my god!" He said. Sally was hiding behind Santana now cause she was naked.

"Get out Kurt!" She was really angry.

"San I don´t feel well!" Sally said and held onto the Latina. Santana turned around and picked Sally up bridal style. Santana walked Sally into her room and laid her on the big bed. She then bandaged Sally´s cuts and helped her to put her shirt back on. And some pants.

"Thank you Sanny!" Sally was really tired and looked pale from losing that much blood.

"Sweety sleep a little okay? I will hold you!" Santana kissed Sallys cheek and sang to her. Sally was asleep within minutes as Rachel walked in.

"S-San? What happened to her?" The tiny diva wanted to know.

"She got attacked by Rusty her ex best friend." Santana said with teary eyes. She gently stroke Sallys stomach as the girl started to whimper.

"Why?" Rachel didn´t miss the connection between the two of them.

"Cause she is gay and he hates gay people!" Santana said with anger in her voice.

"Oh!" Was everything Rachel could say to this.

"Where is Kurt?" Santana asked after some minutes of silence.

"He is calling Carole and Burt cause of Sally, Sallys parents died and she was living with her brother Dylan but Dylan died last year and now she is all alone. " Rachel informed Santana. Santana was pretty shocked. She had tears running down her face.

"This is so horrible!I mean Rachel….she is so pretty and she lost everything. Why does this shit always have to happen to the innocent people?!" Santana was crying into Rachel´s shoulder now why holding Sally. Kurt walked in.

"Santana my dad and Carole are coming for a visit. They want to make sure that Sally will be able to look after herself. If she doesn´t they will take her to Lima with them!" Kurt told his roommates.

"They can´t take her away! I like her so much Kurt!" Santana was crying harder now.


End file.
